


talk about your taste in women

by sylviewashere



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Triple Treble - Freeform, awkward gay baby beca, coffee shop AU, established!chaubrey, lots and lots of fluff, shes so awkward i love her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-03 00:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13329789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviewashere/pseuds/sylviewashere
Summary: It could be weird but I think I'm into itYou know I'm one for the overly passionateakacoffee shop au where beca meets a customer she falls head over heels for. and another one. and, oh no, they're dating each other.





	1. the temperature's rising in here, is this gonna happen?

Beca tapped out a beat mindlessly on the counter as she exhaled loudly. Out of all the shitty jobs she could’ve taken, she had to take the early morning shift at a coffee shop. Beca hadn’t gotten up this early since - she glanced at the clock, reading 6:34 - _ever._ At least the early morning crowd wasn’t too chatty. All people in suits eager to get to work, clearly not having the time to make small talk. Fine with Beca.

She took customers orders mechanically, one after the other. She watched her handwriting grow sloppier on each passing cup. Tall iced mocha, double shot. Venti black coffee. Venti mocha frappuccino. The orders ran together in the brunette’s brain, her mind wandering to other places as she called out names. Dev. Rosa. Chelsea. God, she couldn’t wait to get a real job.

Beca made a mental note of the songs playing softly over the speakers. _Maybe this is the song that would make that mix good enough…_ She hummed softly along with the music as she discreetly pulled out her phone and typed out the song name in an ever-growing list of possibilities. One day, she wouldn’t even need this list. She’d be Beca Mitchell, music producer.

“Excuse me?”

 _If she ever got out of this job…._ The woman on the other side of the counter was one of the only people in the shop, save for Beca and a crabby looking business man.

“My bad. Watcha drinkin’?” Beca looked at the blonde with disinterest. _Another stuffy business woman by the looks of it. Yawn_ . _She is hotter than most of the robots who come in here though._

“Tall iced mocha, triple shot.” Beca nodded and grabbed a cup, taking note of how carefully the blonde woman was watching her movement. She wrote this behavior off as judgement. That was how customers dressed as well as this woman - hair in a tight bun, blazer and dress pants present -  was usually looked at her.

“Name?” Beca asked, marker hovering over the cup. The song changed again, and Beca visibly perked up. _Oh, nice. Into You. Ariana Grande. Remember that, Beca._

“Aubrey.”

Beca mindlessly scribbled down the name and told the blonde her total. She sang under her breath while she made the drink. The barista could practically feel the blonde watching her, so she glanced up. She was pleasantly surprised when she was met with a smile and not a look of judgement. _She has a really nice smile….Wait, she’s smiling at_ me. _What, why?_

Aubrey noticed the brunette scanning her up and down and chuckled softly. “Are you a big music fan? Singer, maybe?”

“A little more than a fan. I don’t know if I’d call myself a singer,” Beca shrugged. “You look like you’ve got a good pair of lungs though.” _Why did I say that?_ Beca mentally kicked herself. “I mean, you look like you sing good - well! You have a nice voice when you...” She gestured vaguely around her face.

“Talk?” Aubrey hesitantly guessed. Beca nodded furiously and shoved her hands into her jeans. “I’ve been know to sing pretty well. Seeing how distracted you get by music, I’d say you’ve gotta have some singing bones in your body too.” Aubrey smirked, looking Beca up and down.

Beca wrinkled her nose, not enjoying the teasing, but shifted slightly under the staring. She finished the order and called out the name, trying to keep some semblance of a normal customer interaction going.

“Audrey.”

Aubrey had to resist laughing. “Thank you. But, it’s Aubrey.”

Beca blushed, refusing to make eye contact with the woman. Who she just noticed had really pretty green eyes…  

“Oh, um - I’m sorry. I mean, my bad. I mean -” Beca’s stammering was cut off by Aubrey raising her hand slightly.

“It’s alright. It happens a lot,” Aubrey was enjoying how quickly the younger woman dropped her badass facade. The dark makeup, piercings, and tattoos didn’t fool her. Now that the brunette’s defenses were down, she tried at teasing again. “Maybe if you weren’t so into the music, you would’ve heard properly.”

Aubrey was quickly becoming addicted to making the short woman’s nose wrinkle at her comments.

“Maybe. Guess we’ll never know,” Beca brushed the interaction off. There was no way this woman - _Aubrey -_ who was clearly successful, was interested in a barista barely scraping by.

“Thanks, hun. By the way, you’re cute when you’re dancing to the music and think no one will notice,” Aubrey grinned as she pushed the door open and left.

 _Okay. Maybe she’s a little interested_.

Beca inhaled, glanced at the clock, exhaled.

“Two more hours, Beca. You can make it.”

 

* * *

 

Beca groaned, letting herself drop her head on the counter. _God, if I hear one more bullshit coffee name, I think I’m going to spontaneously combust. Why can’t these people just drink coffee black? The way God intended. Or whatever’s controlling this dumbass universe._ The shop was barren as it hit a lull in business. _Maybe I’ll just nap here. Or die here. Both are possibilities._  

The song changed overhead, and she automatically started tapping out the beat on the counter with her fingers. She also absentmindedly banged her forehead lightly on the counter along with the beat. _Maybe if I do this enough, I’ll die. Then I won’t have to worry about landing an internship._ A light cough broke her from her thoughts. She stood up again quickly before she recognized the blonde curls in front of her. Aubrey.

“S-sorry.” Beca muttered. Why did Aubrey only see her less cool moments?

“Bastille fan?” Aubrey raised an eyebrow. “The Currents is good. I don’t blame you for getting distracted by it. More of a fan of Good Grief, myself.”

Beca analyzed the woman. She seemed more relaxed than last week. For one thing, she was in a much more casual outfit; a flowery blouse and a pencil skirt, her hair in a loose ponytail. And there was definitely less teasing coming from her direction.

“Although, I don’t know if Bastille is the band I’d take a nap to.” Aubrey smirked.

Beca took it back. _There it was._

“Wasn’t napping. Just clearing my head.” Beca was getting impatient.

“By banging it on the counter?” Beca glared. Aubrey took the hint and backed off. “Anyway. I’d like to order a tall hot chocolate, please.”

Beca grabbed a cup and wrote the name down, carefully this time. She didn’t want another dumb moment with this woman. _I’ll be cool. Cool as a cucumber. Oh, shit, Beca, no one cool says that!_

“Coming right up. Y’know, people typically order the same shi--I mean drinks, when they come in here. This seems a far reach from an iced mocha, triple shot.” Beca noted casually. Weird, she never talked the customers any more than necessary. And if she did, it certainly wasn’t her choosing.

The side of Aubrey’s lips quirked up. “You remembered my order? What, couldn’t stop thinking about me?”

Beca blushed, quickly turning so Aubrey couldn’t see her. _Yes. You’re the first woman who’s ever taken interest in me._ “No.”

“The hot cocoa is for someone else,” Aubrey smiled, watching Beca make the drink like she did last week.

“Cool, cool,” Beca nodded quickly. She popped the lid into place and held it out to Aubrey.Trying to ignore the way Aubrey’s hand brushed against hers, she chirped an uncharacteristic, “Have a nice day!”

Aubrey ignored this and looked at the cup, smiling. “Looks like you got my name right this time. Oh, and it’s legible as well!”

“Yeah, yeah. My handwriting can be good, and I can remember things. Don’t let it go to your head, Blondie,” Beca waved her off and started taking off her apron, thanking the universe that her shift was over. “And by the way, I’m not walking you out or anything weird. I’m just leaving this hellhole. God, you smell really nice. Like vanilla or something.”

Aubrey glanced down at the woman who was throwing her bag over her shoulder. She could’ve left and not given the barista another thought, but something compelled her to wait. “You know, I never learned _your_ name.”

“Beca.”

Aubrey seemed satisfied without a last name and carried on talking. “Well, Beca, are you busy? Do you wanna maybe go do something? Grab a coffee?” She mockingly wiggled the cup in her hand.

Beca raised an eyebrow, and Aubrey grinned in response. “I was going to go to the park and work on some stuff. Don’t you have to work or something? I mean, you came in the other morning looking like you were ready to sue someone.”

Aubrey laughed, pushing the door open and letting the brunette go first. “That’s actually pretty accurate. I’m a lawyer. I had the day off. If you’re busy, that’s fine. I should probably get this drink to my girlfriend anyway, before it gets cold.” Aubrey noticed Beca’s face fall a little. She didn’t like upsetting the other woman, so she quickly added. “Maybe we could do something this weekend! I know this seems weird, we barely know each other. But I just thought maybe--”

Beca interrupted, “No! It’s not weird. I kind of appreciate you being so aggressive.” She cringed at herself. “Not aggressive, sorry. Um...forward! Yeah, forward. I don’t usually initiate things with people, which I guess is why my best friend is my laptop. I’m not lame, I promise! I’m just sort of…”

“Awkward?” Aubrey completed her thoughts. But the soft smile on her face made Beca relax a little more. There was no malice behind the word. Beca nodded, a slight blush creeping up her face. “That’s okay, Beca. I won’t be offended if you don’t want to meet up, but I can’t guarantee I won’t be back for more coffee. Also, I’d love you to meet my girlfriend. I think she’d really like you."

  
Beca convinced herself that she imagined the wink that punctuated that last sentence. _You dumb idiot. Why would she be seductively winking at you? After a sentence talking about her girlfriend? Get your head out of the clouds, Beca. Nothing is going to happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title inspired by In the Middle by dodie, the cutest song about a threesome
> 
> the songs mentioned in the chapter are just whatever started playing while i was writing. they became the chapter title as well.


	2. you run my mind, boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who left kudos and commented! it really motivated me to get this next chapter up! I haven't enjoyed writing a fic this much in a long time, so I hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

Rain beat loudly against the walls of the shop. Beca sighed deeply, fiddling with the cord of her headphones. Her shift had ended an hour ago, but the rain just wouldn’t stop. She couldn’t go to the park like she usually did after work, so she elected to just work on her mix in the shop. It wasn’t the worst thing that could happen. 

Beca could’ve gone to her apartment - it was fine enough, but it felt lonely. The bustling of the park helped keep her focus as well. The coffee shop was a decent substitute. Plus, free coffee. 

The shop was especially busy today, the weekend bringing in a more constant crowd, and a lot of people like Beca who sat down and worked for a while. Beca was happily working on her newest mix, headphones on, occasionally pausing to look at the customers. She definitely was  _ not _ looking for a flash of blonde hair. And she most definitely did  _ not  _ get disappointed when she saw a blonde woman in line that wasn’t Aubrey. 

The brunette picked up her coffee cup to take a sip, only to find it empty. She sighed. The line was long, so she switched her headphones from her laptop to her phone. The music drowned out most of the bustle of the shop, so Beca jumped when someone bumped against her unexpectedly. She turned slightly to see an attractive red-headed woman moving her hands around, looking a little concerned. Beca slid her headphones down. “Sorry, didn’t catch that.” 

“Oh! You couldn’t hear me, of course,” the ginger shook her head, giving Beca a smile. “I said I was so sorry for bumping into you. It’s just so crowded in here, y’know? Guess people are trying to find refuge from the rain. I haven’t seen it rain this hard in weeks! But, hey! It gives me an excuse to wear my cute rain boots! They have little ducks on them!” The woman lifted her leg, displaying her boots for Beca, who simply nodded and turned back around.  _ Weird. Kinda cute though...Ugh, Beca, just focus on your music.  _

Beca was about to slip her headphones back on, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She whipped back around, probably a little too aggressively it seemed by the look on the gingers face. But the startled look quickly was replaced by a sparkling grin. “Hey, your music. You’re listening to Frank Ocean, right? Forrest Gump?” 

Beca furrowed her brows. “You must have an ear for music.  _ I _ could barely hear it with the noise going on.” 

The woman giggled, and Beca couldn’t help but notice the adorable way her nose scrunched up. “Yeah, I have a pretty keen ear. That song’s my jam. My lady jam.” She winked. 

Beca made a face. “That’s nice. It’s a good song.” She didn’t know how to properly continue the conversation, even though she actually  _ wanted  _ to - she didn’t meet enough people who seemed to be into music in the way she was (then again, she wasn’t good at meeting people in general). Thankfully, it was her turn to order her coffee. 

Beca was sitting down in her spot again, just about ready to settle back into the groove of her work when someone plopped their bag and drink down on the table. She wished she wasn’t a little pleased that it was the ginger who was staring at her fixedly with piercing blue eyes.  _ I’m pretty sure she’s a witch and stole the sky’s color to use in her eyes. Wait, what the hell, Beca? What does that even mean?  _

“This seat isn’t taken, is it?” The woman raised her eyebrow like she knew the answer. 

“Not unless you count my imaginary friend, Otis.” Beca cringed as soon as she said that.  _ Why? Why can’t you be cool for one single moment in your life?  _ “He’s a dog.”  _ That did NOT make it better, you idiot.  _

Beca thanked the universe that the ginger let that comment go. “I’m Chloe, by the way.” 

“Beca.” 

Chloe tilted her head slightly, as if she was repeating Beca’s name in her brain to see if it fit. Apparently, she was satisfied because she moved on. “So, you’re pretty into music, right? Like, more than a normal person?” 

Beca wasn’t sure if Chloe was implying that Beca wasn’t normal or not, so she just stared at her blankly. “Uh...Define normal?” 

Chloe shook her head. “Sorry, should have worded that better. I’m such a doof sometimes. Do you, like, wanna do something with music? Or is it just a hobby? I saw you had some mixing programs pulled up. You left your laptop open, I’m not weird and stalking you I promise.” 

“I - uh - yeah. I wanna be a producer,” Beca fiddled with the sleeve on her cup. She rarely talked about her dream of producing. No one ever seemed to understand her fixation on it. “It’s just something I’ve always wanted to do.” 

“Do you sing?” Chloe suddenly leaned forward on her elbows, almost knocking both of their drinks over. 

“Oh! Don’t spill your -” 

“Hot chocolate, yeah.” Chloe moved the drink over. “You didn’t answer. Do you sing at all? Not counting like, in the shower. Everyone does that. Do you ever use it for your mixes? You look like you have some singing bones in your body.” Chloe winked. 

Beca sat back for a second. This conversation seemed a little too similar to her and Aubrey’s from earlier in the week. Or maybe she was crazy. Probably the latter. “Yeah, I sing a little, I guess.”

Chloe nodded and leaned back in her seat, clearly satisfied. She took a sip of her hot chocolate, maintaining eye contact with Beca over the lid. Beca shifted in her seat. 

They talked for a while. Chloe asking Beca all sorts of questions about music: who her favorite artists were, what her favorite genre was, if she ever considered acapella in college. Beca learned that Chloe was in vet school and had sang in an acapella group in college. Beca slipped and called her out for doing something so nerdy, but Chloe took it in stride. Chloe was especially excited when Beca explained how she was working on making a bunch of demos. The ginger was so adorably rambling on about music that Beca even let her listen to one of her mixes. 

Chloe closed her eyes while she listened to the mix. Beca loved watching her lips move gently to the song, head swaying back and forth as well. After Chloe removed the headphones, grinning fiercely, Beca spoke up. “So, um, Chloe?” 

“Mhmm?” 

“Why did you come talk to me? I mean, don’t get me wrong, I love talking about music,” Beca added. “And you seem super nice and cheery and beautiful and you’re possibly a real life fairy - uh, forget I said that. I mean...why me? Just because you happened to bump into me you wanna come over and have a whole conversation?” 

Chloe looked taken aback, apparently not expecting Beca to question her actions. “Well, I came in here because my girlfriend brought me some hot chocolate from here the other day.” 

The hot chocolate. Girlfriend. “Aubrey.” Beca concluded, still puzzled. 

“And, because she said I’d find something else sweet here,” Chloe winked. Beca blinked back. 

“The donuts?” 

“No.” 

“The...scones?” 

Chloe laughed (Beca pretended it wasn’t infatuating). “No, silly! You, Beca.” 

Beca shook her head. “I don’t think I understand. I mean, what are you saying exactly? You came here  _ just _ to talk to me?” 

“And for hot chocolate,” Chloe corrected. 

“Okay, whatever. You’re weird. Your girlfriend has bad taste. Not in regards to you. I mean, you’re actual wife goals. But in me. I’m not some super interesting person, so sorry to disappoint. I think I’m gonna go -” 

“Wait!” Chloe grabbed a hold of Beca’s laptop before she could shove it in her bag. “Beca, please. I’m going to ask you a question, and it’s probably going to sound weird to you. Just promise me you’ll think about it, okay?” 

Beca furrowed her brow. She had hesitations about Chloe’s (and presumably Aubrey’s) intentions. What did they want from her? Free coffee and hot chocolate? Her brain was nagging at her to just leave, but something in her convinced her to pause, nodding for Chloe to go on. 

Chloe sighed. “Okay. Beca, I’m asking you out on a date. A real date. With me. And Aubrey. I promise, things will seem a little less cryptic and not like we’re trying to stalk you if you show up. I understand if it’s weird or you just don’t want to or -” 

“Okay.” 

“What?” Chloe was shocked at how quickly Beca agreed. 

“I said okay. I’ll go on a date with you and your girlfriend,” Beca said. “What the hell do I have to lose?” 


	3. we're never done with killing time, can I kill it with you?

“Ugh! Nothing in my stupid closet looks remotely good,” Beca shouted to her empty room as she ripped off her shirt and tossed it in a growing pile on the floor. 

She looked at the clock desperately. 5:50. An hour before she had to leave. 

Ever paranoid of forgetting the right time, she kept checking the group chat she had been thrown into.

 

**chloe:** bree! i made a group chat with beca in it!! :) 

**aubrey:**  I’m sitting next to you. I watched you make it. I even read you her number. 

**beca:** haha exposed. 

**chloe:** both of you shush! beca, wanna meet us at the green leafe cafe at 7ish?? 

**beca:** idk where that is  

**beca:** wait nvm i looked out my window it’s across the street from my building. how have i never noticed this

**chloe:** they have live music!! 

**chloe:** oooooo do you want us to pick you up at your place??? 

**aubrey:** Calm down, she can just meet us there. That okay, Beca?

**beca:** sure see u then 

**aubrey:** Great! Can’t wait xx

 

Beca smiled to her phone when she saw the long string of kissy emojis that Chloe had sent.  _ This is so weird. I have one boyfriend my entire life, discover I’m gay my senior year in college, and now suddenly I’m going on a date with two hot woman?  _

Forgetting her nerves momentarily, Beca started blasting her music. About two albums and twenty outfits later, Beca finally settled on black skinny jeans, black and white striped tee, and her leather jacket. Aubrey had assured her that the restaurant was very casual, so she figured this was fine. The two girlfriends had seen her look much worse. 

She checked the clock again. 6:37. Barely enough time to throw on some makeup, but she tried her best. She arrived at the restaurant on time, pleased to see that it was not crowded at all, and definitely not super fancy - it had more of a pub like feel to it. There was, in fact, a live band playing instrumental covers near the bar. Beca relaxed a little bit more.  _ Okay, just a casual date. No fancy candles or any of that shit. No need to be intimidated.  _

“Beca!” She looked to where the voice was coming from. Chloe was waving her over to the table enthusiastically. Both Aubrey and she stood up to greet Beca. 

_ Okay, never mind. I’m intimidated again. Lorde, help me, they’re both so attractive. I’m so gay.  _

Beca was pretty sure Chloe was actually radiating sunshine in her oversized white cardigan and light blue flowery dress that made her eyes seem even more blue, if that was possible. Aubrey had opted for a simpler outfit, a yellow sweater and jeans. Something about her demeanor was different, Beca noticed as Aubrey hugged her (after Chloe finally let go). Her hair was down, and Beca could finally properly admire the way her hair fell in waves, framing her face perfectly. Beca could only assume that Chloe’s presence had something to do with Aubrey’s more relaxed nature. 

Aubrey gestured for Beca to sit, casually asking how her day was. As she was answering them, Beca noticed that they had placed themselves on either side of her, as if to make her feel less like an outsider to their relationship. Looking back and forth between and women, she visibly relaxed. Aubrey noticed this and smirked at Chloe. The ginger tilted her head, but then understood what Aubrey was pointing out, and smiled (she hated to admit that her girlfriend was really smart sometimes; not that they were  _ competitive _ or anything). 

Small talk wasn’t exactly Beca’s forte, so for a while, she just asked Aubrey and Chloe various questions about themselves. She learned that they met in college when they auditioned for their acapella group and were basically inseparable since. Chloe has a younger brother and sister, while Aubrey grew up with three older brothers (Chloe winks when she tells Beca that’s why Aubrey is so competitive; Aubrey doesn’t deny this). Aubrey was one of the youngest successful lawyers in the area (“soon to be state, and then the world!” Chloe had added with pride in her eyes). Chloe was eager to become a vet, saying it was a dream of hers since she was little. 

Beca was content in listening to the two ramble on about their passions - she noticed Chloe tended to speak with her hands a lot when she talked about her future, and you could see the sparkle in Aubrey’s eyes when she started talking about how proud she was of being able to prove her skill. But, of course, Chloe finally started asking Beca questions. 

“So, Beca Mitchell. Future music producer, right?” Chloe sipped her drink and eyed Beca expectantly. 

Beca swirled her soda with her straw. “I mean, that’s the goal. Whether I get there or not is still up in the air.” 

“Oh, please!” Chloe sounded downright offended. “You’re  _ amazing _ . You have a natural ear for music.” 

“So do you,” Beca noted. 

“I bet you’re better,” Chloe insisted. Beca simply shook her head, smiling at Chloe over her glass. 

Aubrey looked between the two woman. “Okay, when the band switches songs, both of you have to guess it. First one has the better ear.” 

Beca mulled this over. “So, wait, am I trying to lose? Because she said she thought I was better and I said-” 

“Just name the song,” Aubrey insisted. Beca looked at Chloe for help getting out of this. Aubrey’s girlfriend simply shrugged. 

“It’s easier to play along. Aubrey always gets what she wants.” Aubrey emphasized Chloe’s statement with a wink. 

All three of them waited eagerly as the band started up. Chloe furrowed her eyebrows at the first few notes. Beca recognized the drawn out sounds and perked up. “Oh! 400 Lux. Lorde. I was listening to this earlier.” 

Chloe listened for a few seconds longer, then threw her napkin on the table dramatically. “Damnit! You’re right. How’d you get that so fast?” 

Beca shrugged. “I listen to a lot of songs, but the intro to 400 Lux is pretty recognizable. Especially since the band has a violin.” 

Chloe pouted, looking at Aubrey for sympathy. Beca simply grinned and started singing along softly. 

Aubrey ignored her girlfriend and turned her attention back to Beca. “And you can sing, whether you want to admit it or not. Chloe said your demo was really good, as well. Though, I’m a little jealous that you let her listen and not me.” 

Beca blushed, eyes shifting between the women. “Uh, well, I didn’t exactly  _ plan  _ on letting her listen. And she was pretty insistent. Not in a bad way! I just -” Beca stopped when she noticed Aubrey and Chloe both smiling at her, amused. 

“You’re just messing with me again, aren’t you?” Beca reflexively wrinkled her nose, glaring at Aubrey. 

“Bree! You’re right! She totally has the cutest nose wrinkle when she’s embarrassed!” Chloe practically squealed at this discovery. Aubrey nudged her gently under the table, which made her stop bouncing, but she continued looking at Beca with the goofiest grin. 

Aubrey rolled her eyes at her girlfriend and shifted her attention back to Beca. “So, why a music producer?” Chloe nodded and waited for Beca’s answer eagerly. 

Beca mulled this question over for a bit. She had been asked this question many times, usually she heard it from her father and step-mother. But, Aubrey didn’t ask it how they did.  _ They  _ always asked it with the implications of actually asking ‘why can’t you do something else?’. Aubrey and Chloe genuinely wanted to know  _ why  _ Beca cared so much about her music. 

“Well,” Beca started. “My mom was a really good singer. She’d always turn the radio on in the car, and I swear it was like she knew every single song on the planet. So that’s part of it, I guess. It’s just always been a therapeutic thing for me. I...I didn’t really have any friends when my parents were going through their divorce, so it was a kind of really lonely time for me. But I always had music, y’know?” 

Chloe looked at Beca with teary eyes which caught the brunette by surprise. “I...are you okay, Chloe?”

Chloe nodded and took a large swig of her drink. Aubrey placed her hand over Beca’s, which caused the younger woman to blush a little. “Thank you, Beca. For being open with us. I can tell that you don’t really like being open with other people, yeah?” 

Beca gazed downward. “Yeah.” 

Chloe spoke up again. “Then why were you so quick to relax around Aubrey and me? Aubrey said that you seemed to rarely give customers more than two words if you can help it.” 

“You two barely gave me the choice!” Beca looked at their slightly embarrassed expressions and laughed. “No! I’m glad you were persistent. I don’t know. You guys just came into my life all of a sudden, no warning, and somehow I feel more comfortable with you than I’ve felt with anyone before. Even my ex-boyfriend. God! You two are turning me into a soft, mushy nerd or something.” 

“You never needed any help with that,” Chloe commented. Beca rolled her eyes. “But, hey, I’ll take credit for that! Right, Bree?” 

Aubrey nodded. “So...Beca. I think we need to address the elephant in the room.” 

Beca raised her eyebrow. 

“Us asking you out, I mean,” Aubrey clarified. 

“Oh.” 

“I think the easiest approach is to ask you this,” Chloe glanced at her girlfriend momentarily, who nodded for her to go on. “Did you  _ enjoy  _ this date? Would you go out with us again?”

Beca inhaled deeply. “I mean, I definitely enjoyed this. Like, more than I’ve enjoyed myself in a long time. And I’d go out with you guys again, definitely. I mean, two actual goddesses who are interested in me and my music and are super cool and most  _ definitely _ out of my league -- uh, so short answer, yes.” Aubrey chuckled. “But, I do have a question. Are you pursuing, like, a serious relationship with me? I’m not saying no to it! I just - I’d like to know your intentions, y’know? I wouldn’t wanna get my hopes up or anything.” 

“Aubrey and I, well like we said, we’ve been dating a while. We’ve had others in our relationship in the past though, some more serious than the others. Our longest relationship with a third - one of our Bella sisters, Stacie - lasted about two years.” 

“We weren’t actively seeking out a third to our relationship at this point. Chloe and I were always open to the option, but we just hadn’t met anyone we could see ourselves possibly seriously settling down with,” Aubrey explained. “But then I met you, and something just...clicked.” 

“Aubrey told me about you, and this was the first time in a while she seemed really interested in someone. So, naturally, I had to come meet you for myself,” Chloe continued. “So, as for whether this is a serious proposition or not…” 

“It is,” Aubrey finished after Chloe trailed off. “For us, anyway. If you want something more casual, or nothing at all after this, we completely understand. But, we’d both at least like to try and see where it takes us.” Aubrey smiled softly at Beca. 

The brunette was quiet for a moment. Aubrey and Chloe glanced at each other, faces looking slightly worried. 

“I think,” Beca finally spoke up after a minute of silence at the table. “I think that I’d like to try.”

“Yeah?” Chloe looked eager again. 

“Yeah,” Beca affirmed. “I don’t think that I know exactly how it feels to just  _ know  _ something is right. But, I think I  _ felt _ it tonight. With you two. God, that sounds cheesy. If you two make me lame--” 

“You’ll never forgive us, fine,” Aubrey laughed. “Beca, I’m really glad I met you.” 

“We both are,” Chloe’s eyes sparkled. 

Beca looked between both of them. Aubrey was smiling softly at her, and Chloe was grinning from ear to ear. Beca placed her left hand on Aubrey’s and her right on Chloe’s. She sighed deeply, looking down at the table, then started laughing softly.

“I’m glad I met you nerds too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo! this is the last chapter until the conclusion! thank you all so much for giving this fic so much love <3


	4. we can stay here and laugh away the fear

Sunlight peeked through the blinds, bathing the bedroom in soft illumination. The bed creaked slightly as Beca started slowly getting up from it. A groan came from under the blankets and a hand reached out weakly for Beca’s arm.

“Becs?”

"Yes, Chloe?"

"Don't leave yet." 

Beca looked at the other woman softly. “Chloe, you know I have to go in for my shift.”

“Too early.”

“I know,” Beca said. “But it’s only for a few more weeks, hopefully. Now let go.”

The ginger whined and let go, letting her arm drop off the edge of the bed. Beca started getting dressed, pulling on her pants. As she was searching for one of her shirts, she felt a pair of hands glide across her hips. She smiled.

“Good morning, Bree.”

“Morning, Beca,” Aubrey gently kissed the back of her head.

Over the past few months, this had become routine for the three women. They had gone on many dates after their first and soon Aubrey and Chloe officially asked Beca to be their girlfriend (she very eagerly accepted). Beca ended up spending most of her time in Aubrey and Chloe’s apartment after that, and Aubrey finally decided it was time for Beca to move in two weeks ago. Chloe says that she’s never seen Beca smile so wide.

Beca and Aubrey often got ready for the day side by side - only after they were both able to peel Chloe off of them. Aubrey hummed softly as she applied her makeup, Beca admiring her and singing along. “Are you ready, babe?”

“Yep, all set,” Beca affirmed, standing up from her chair. She nudged the lump under the blankets. “Chlo, we’re leaving, babe.”

Chloe was not a morning person, but she would never sleep through her morning goodbye kisses from her girlfriends. Beca kissed her softly, and Chloe lazily reciprocated. “Yuck, you have morning breath.”

Chloe giggled as Aubrey pressed a kiss to her forehead. “At least get up before noon, Chloe.”

“Fine, Bree,” Chloe huffed, tugging the blanket back around her. “Are we still watching a movie tonight?”

“If you want.”

Chloe nodded and flopped back down in bed. Aubrey and Beca gave each other a knowing look as they left the room. Beca rode shotgun as Aubrey drove her to work. Beca, still plagued with the morning shift at the coffee shop, was on Aubrey’s way to work. The older woman was always Beca’s first customer in the morning nowadays, which definitely made the temporary job more bearable.

Beca went behind the counter and started preparing Aubrey’s drink - it had become second nature to her. She popped the lid on and held the drink out.

“Drink for Audrey?” Beca smirked.

“Don’t know her,” Aubrey grinned back. “But I’ll take that drink.”

Beca chuckled. “You know, I never would’ve expected that me being a dumbass and not paying attention to your name would’ve lead to two amazing girlfriends.”

“Well, I, for one, am glad that you’re a dumbass,” Aubrey ruffled Beca’s hair playfully, causing a squeal of complaint from the younger woman. “Bye, baby. I’ll see you tonight.”

The blonde pressed a kiss to Beca’s cheek and exited the shop. Beca’s eyes dropped as Aubrey left, bored already without either of her girlfriends. The shop was empty at the moment, so she pulled out her phone. Unsurprisingly, she had unread messages from Chloe.

 

 **chlo:** I miss my girls :((

 **chlo:** answer meeeeeeee

 **chlo:** I’m getting new girlfriends.

 **bree:** No, you’re not, you goof.

 **bree** : Surprised you’re actually awake though

 **chlo:** I got bored. Gonna come see you soon, Beca

 **beca:** can’t wait babe

 **chlo:** also can we order chinese tonight

 **bree:** We had that last movie night

 **chlo:** pleeeeeeeeeeeeease baby

 

Beca chuckled. Chloe had sent a selfie of her giving wide eyes and a pouty face, which she knew Aubrey couldn’t say no to. She didn’t get a chance to see Aubrey’s response, as people started flooding into the shop. Beca stuffed her phone back in her pocket, mustering up her best smile for the customers.

A few hours later, Beca was packing up her stuff and heading for the park. She had finally gotten the chance at an interview with a recording studio - which she could have done weeks ago if she had let Aubrey help.

The blonde had connections, and one of her former clients happened to work at this studio. Aubrey wanted desperately to help Beca seize this opportunity, but Beca was too proud to take it right away.

Their conversations about it always went the same way: Aubrey would bring it up, Beca would act cold and distant, Aubrey told her she was being stubborn, Beca got angry, Aubrey got angry, Chloe got upset, Aubrey and Beca dropped the argument to try to make Chloe feel better, and repeat.

Chloe finally got sick of their ongoing debate and locked them in the bedroom until they settled things, one way or another. Beca, of course, refused to budge for a while, and just stared at the wall. Aubrey went on for about an hour about how Beca was just too proud to admit that she needed help getting started.

Then, Beca finally admitted that she didn’t want to accept Aubrey’s help because she wanted to prove to her dad she could do it on her own. Aubrey started half-crying, half-laughing, because she had gone through exactly the same emotions. They finally made up, Beca allowing Aubrey to help her, but she still wanted to have to do an interview for the job, not get it as a special favor.

Beca had these arguments in the back of her mind as she sat at her usual spot, underneath a large shady tree. She felt someone plop down next to her, and she didn’t even have to glance away from her laptop to know it was Chloe.

“Hi, baby,” Chloe pressed a kiss to Beca’s cheek, knowing not to interrupt her while she was working on her demo.

“Hi, Chlo.” Beca gave a short reply, still focused on her laptop.

They sat in silence for a long time. Chloe leaned against Beca, occasionally asking her questions about what she was doing. As much as the ginger liked to go on and on about whatever came to her mind, she enjoyed these quiet moments with her girlfriend. Once Chloe got tired of the silence, though, she gently nuzzled Beca’s neck, knowing very well she was ticklish there. The brunette giggled and shoved Chloe off of her with her shoulder.

“Don’t give me that look,” Beca said, not looking at Chloe, knowing she was pouting. “I won’t fall for it like Aubrey does.”

“Please,” Chloe scoffed. “You fall for it _way_ easier than Aubrey does.”

Beca rolled her eyes, but didn’t reply back. She knew Chloe was right.

“Becs?” Chloe spoke up again.

“Yes?”

“Are you still disgruntled because you think Aubrey is the only reason you’re getting this job? Because--”

“I know, she’s just  trying to help,” Beca stopped Chloe from finishing. “We talked about it more on the way to work earlier this week. She told me that she just wanted me to be happy, and she’d do anything it took to give that to me.”

“And what did you say?”

“She told me I was a nerd.” Beca and Chloe both jumped slightly, looking up to to see Aubrey standing there, grinning at her two girlfriends. “I just accepted it. It was better than what she was calling me a few weeks ago when I’d bring it up.”

Beca looked a little embarrassed. Aubrey just settled down next to her and laced their fingers together, running her thumb over Beca’s knuckles. Chloe watched the two look at each other, both of their faces clearly showing they understood each other a little better now.

“I thought you didn’t get off work until 5, Bree?” Beca questioned.

“I decided to leave a little early. I wanted to see my girls,” Aubrey smiled. “Let’s go home.”

 

* * *

 

The living room was littered with empty boxes of takeout. Aubrey was sitting on the couch, with Beca curled into her side. Chloe sat on the floor in front of them, fingers laced with Beca’s and Aubrey’s hand running slowly through her hair.

The television was dim, the movie mostly forgotten as the three women were content just being in each others’ presence. Beca shifted slightly, detaching herself from her girlfriends and reaching for her phone on the side table. Aubrey and Chloe ignored her, until soft music started playing over Beca’s speaker. They both looked at Beca, Aubrey raising an eyebrow, and Chloe tilting her head slightly. Beca reached out her hand, and Aubrey took it immediately.

Beca pulled the taller woman in close, swaying together easily. Aubrey kissed Beca’s forehead gently, then rested her cheek against her. Aubrey turned her head as she felt Chloe wrap her arms around her from behind, resting her head on Aubrey’s shoulder. Beca giggled when Chloe bumped their noses together playfully.

They danced together for what felt like hours. Chloe noticed all the songs were slow and questioned Beca about what playlist this was.

“I...may have created a slow dancing playlist,” Beca admitted, while Chloe twirled her around, sending her into Aubrey’s arms. “I’ve always had this fantasy of like, slow dances to soft music in the kitchen early in the morning - or whatever. Forget it, never speak of it again. This never happened.”

“Oh, but it’s happening,” Aubrey grinned. Chloe didn’t fail to point out the way Beca’s nose wrinkled. “And it’s definitely happening again.”

Beca pulled Chloe towards her and Aubrey, kissing her eagerly. Chloe yawned as Beca pulled away, earning a rare Beca Mitchell pout. “Oh, am I that bad of a kisser?”

Chloe giggled, shaking her head. “I’m just sleepy.”

“Come on,” Aubrey wrapped her arm around Beca’s waist and pulled Chloe along by her arm. She pulled both of the women down into the bed with her, Chloe immediately burrowing under the blankets.

“What about the mess in the living room?” Beca raised an eyebrow at Aubrey, usually the one who makes them do dishes before bed.

“It can wait,” Aubrey sighed. “I just want to lay here with you two.”

Beca nodded and moved closer to Aubrey, who wrapped her arm around her. Chloe draped her arm across Aubrey’s stomach, hand grasping for any contact with Beca. The brunette chuckled, moving her arm so her and Chloe’s hand’s were holding on top of Aubrey’s stomach. Beca smiled at them sleepily. The three women drifted off to sleep peacefully, together and intertwined.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much to everyone who read this <3 it's easily one of my favorite things I've written, I just had such a fun time with these characters. I may do some more things with Triple Treble in the future, so be on the look out! 
> 
> also the first song beca plays from her slowdance playlist is not mentioned (until the last word of the fic!), but it's Intertwined by dodie  
> (I really wanted another dodie song reference, and intertwined worked perfectly)


End file.
